Din Eschal Wikia
Welcome to the Din Eschal Wikia Din Eschal is a fictional setting for Pathfinder. An ongoing attempt to flesh it out with as much information regarding NPCs, locations, and history as possible is in progress. Overview Existing as a nation mostly of city-states for nearly 2500 years before joining forces to fight off an invasion roughly 800 years ago, the various cities within Din Eschal are largely still independent. The capital, Belrough, holds more power than any other single city, but all others are equal at a national level. Thanks to the variability among the lands that make it up, the country is entirely self-sustained, though it has steady trade overseas where it trades its excess of basic goods for the luxury goods to which it has little or no inherent access. People The people of Din Eschal are generally of a favorable temperament, but attitudes can vary a lot from place to place. Eldesa Hold, Greater Eldesa Valley, in particular, is known for its bright and happy population, while Orost Hold is often considered bleak in comparison, though in reality, they're still generally happy and friendly, just not on par with those from Eldesa. Politics The politics of Din Eschal are, at a national level, relatively simple. The nation came together to fight off the Shardel Invasion over 800 years ago, and that union has thus far withstood the test of time. The country is split up by the Kestral Mountains into three major holds: Eldesa Hold , Gellion Hold, and Orost Hold. Each hold has its own capital, and the nation's capital is Belrough. Belrough is physically within Eldesa Hold, but it is neither its capital nor under its rule. Eldesa Hold is in the North-Eastern section of the country, and Gellion Hold is the South-Eastern section, while Orost Hold, somewhat larger than the other two combined, sits in the western lands. While convenient for management, the holds themselves have no national power. Only the cities get representatives, and the holds are strictly prevented from swaying those representatives or manipulating the national politics at all. Practically, this means that a hold is barred from establishing a political hierarchy in the national arena beyond having a capital city. At the hold level, the holds may make laws and govern themselves as they see fit, except that many decisions by Orost Hold must be approved by either Eldesa or Gellion due to historical reasons. The capital city of each hold is the location of all inter-hold activities, as well as many intra-hold activities and events. The only direct political power the capital has beyond those of other cities is to break any ties within the hold. However, this does not mean the capital city has little power. While its direct national political power is limited at best, it can indirectly influence many decisions using its status as the default gathering location for most any political event. The capital city may only be changed if successfully put to a vote. Voters include each city within the hold, Belrough, and the consensus among each other hold, each weighted to provide a roughly balanced system, with Belrough's vote breaking any ties. The city to become the capital and the hold's current capital get no vote, but historically, Belrough's representative votes in-line with the current capital (which has not always been to remain the capital). Belrough has been the nation's capital for 450 years. It has only changed twice: first when The Withering took Krikendell, then second when Miraball was deemed too corrupt to continue to be the capital. Religion Din Eschal has no nationally recognized religion. Many religions, however, are nationally popular, while many others are only locally popular, sometimes considered cults. The only nationally notable religious interest is the Eschaldarai Pantheon, a wondrous building the size of a village dedicated to celebrating the many religions prevalent throughout the country, built by Gellion Hold over five centuries ago and maintained for at least 2 centuries after completion. Its location, however, has since been lost. Throughout the years, there have been some claims of visiting it, but any attempts to share the location with others have been met with failure, if not death (or at the very least, those involved were never heard from again). Many consider the pantheon a myth or hoax, but many vehemently claim its existence. Travel Travel within Din Eschal is done mostly by carriage like elsewhere, but there is a tightly controlled network of permanent teleportation circles within each capital's City Hall. The teleportation circles can be used by any government official at any time. Each week, the circles are opened up to the public for one day. While there is no fee for using the circles, they are overseen by the Vet Tor, and all requests to use the circles are made within the hall's zone of truth. Typically, the circles are used on these days to transport everything from food deliveries over very long distances to luxury goods. Trade is given priority, but so long as they are not too busy, the Vet Tor have been known to allow travelers through even without a direct need. The Vet Tor's main purpose is to ensure all priority travelers are seen to and that no criminals use the gates, as the privilege of using them is immediately revoked upon any and all convictions of national crimes. While not technically within their purview, they tend to also disallow travel by individuals with convictions of hold crimes to that hold, but will nearly always allow travel from the hold. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse